Speak Swiftly to be Fearless
by McberrysWorld
Summary: Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs :  Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter
1. Chapter 1:  Stay Beautiful

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you Guys for reading this, i owe a huge big huge and credit to a Miss Madison (justenjoytheshow13 on tumblr) for her lovely suggest on Tumblr. Hope she likes this :) I changed the lyrics slightly in places cause well it was needed. ****So ENJOY PLEASE! **

**Description: Jogan Drabble based on Taylor Swift songs :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stay Beautiful<strong>

* * *

><p>Julian stood by his dorm room as he waited for Derek to meet him there, when Julian's minds wonder off to think about Logan. He smiled to himself as he started to hum to himself.<p>

_Logan's eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles, it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words nobody knows_

_There's pretty boys on every corner_

_That watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying does he know_

_Will you ever know_

Julian thought back to every line of the song. It had meant something special to him. Like the time when he first looked into those eyes and got lost in them. He loved when he was fighting with Logan because it gave him a chance to stare into them and not caring about being caught.

The times when Logan smile, it would send chills down Julian's spine. Julian loved to see that smile, cause it was like watching a sunrise, he loved it even more when it was he that made Logan smile that way.

When Julian confessed he had never seen Sound of Music, and Logan made him sit through it with him. While Logan sang along with every song and for a month afterwards Logan and Julian would quote the movie like it was their own language and Derek would just stare at them as if they were truly crazy.

Even when Logan would strut (even if Logan disagreed, "It's not strutting I'm just walking Jules!" Logan had said during one of their many fights) down the hallway of Dalton, he would turn heads of every gay or bi person in the area. Julian would just watch as he would whisper to himself "Does he know, will he ever know what he does to me?"

_Logan finds another way to be__  
><em>_The highlight of my day__  
><em>_I'm taking pictures in my mind__  
><em>_So I can save them for a rainy day__  
><em>_It's hard to make conversation__  
><em>_When he's taking my breath away__  
><em>_I should say, hey by the way_

Julian remembers one summer day there sat under the trees in the courtyard, laughing and making fun of Derek. Julian took photos of the trio. It was the most fun he had ever had. Whenever Logan said or did something that hurt him, he would remember the courtyard and the memory would flood his dreams that night.

Even just talking to Logan sometimes was a problem; Derek would make fun of Julian sometimes when he had tripped over his own words when he walked in on a half naked Logan or Logan shirtless for some random reasons. It had gotten worse when Julian would spend summers with Derek at the Hamptons and Logan would just wear his swimmers. Julian would have to make up lies to get away from Logan.

Julian laughed at himself as he remembers these small things. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Derek standing there.

"You okay?" Derek asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes I am fine no I'm great!" Julian said as he started to walk off without Derek.

* * *

><p>Around the corner stood a very silent figure, Logan took a step closer to where Julian and Derek had stood. A small smile played upon his lips.<p>

_If you and I are a story_  
><em>That never gets told<em>  
><em>If what you are is a daydream<em>  
><em>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know<em>

_You're beautiful every little piece love,_  
><em>and don't you know you're really gonna be someone ask anyone.<em>  
><em>and when you find everything you looked for,<em>  
><em>I hope your life leads you back to my front door.<em>  
><em>oh but if it don't will you stay<em>  
><em>beautiful<em>

Logan sang quietly as he turned and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN 2: Please guys tell me what you think about this? PLEASE REVIEW! I will give you some cyber chocolate Chip Cookies? **


	2. Chapter 2: Jump than Fall

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Jump Than Fall <strong>

Julian sat his desk in his dorm room in first year at Dalton. He was stuck with John Logan Wright III. Of course, Julian did not think that for long. He was staring off into space when he heard a groan from behind him that snapped him out of his deep thought.

"Morning Princess," Logan groaned again as he sat up in his bed. Julian didn't dare to look behind him as he knew Logan only slept in Basketball shorts and he didn't feel like staring at a half naked Logan. Well maybe he did but he did not want to be caught by Logan again.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" Logan asked rubbing the back of his hand against his face.

"I'm not sure Logan," Julian said still with his eyes looking out the window.

"Well I will have to remember you not a morning person, Jules," Logan said as he stood up and walked into their shared bathroom. Suddenly Julian's alarm blared out the radio. Logan started to sing to it as he was in the shower.

_I like the way you sound in the morning__  
><em>_We're on the phone and without a warning__  
><em>_I realize your laugh is the best sound__  
><em>_I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus__  
><em>_I watch you talk, you didn't notice__  
><em>_I hear the words but all I can think is__  
><em>_We should be together__  
><em>_Every time you smile, I smile__  
><em>_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby__  
><em>_Don't be afraid to__  
><em>_Jump then fall__  
><em>_Jump then fall into me__  
><em>_Be there, never gonna leave you__  
><em>_Say that you wanna be with me too__  
><em>_So I'm a stay through it all__  
><em>_So jump then fall_

_I like the way your hair falls in your face__  
><em>_You got the keys to me__  
><em>_I love each freckle on your face, oh__  
><em>_I've never been so wrapped up, honey__  
><em>_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh, over__  
><em>_And all I can say is come closer__  
><em>_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me__  
><em>_Cause Every time you smile, I smile__  
><em>_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Julian smiled as he listened to Logan sing along with the song. Julian loved Logan's version better. He laughed when it got to the chorus as he could just imagine Logan's silly moves in the shower. Logan walked out of the shower and smiled at Julian.

"I hope you weren't laughing at my singing Jules! I bet you can't top that" Logan said as he walked over and grabbed his uniform and walked back to the bathroom.

"Whatever you think Lo!" Julian called as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Julian pulled out his phone and typed a memo to himself.

"_Thank Taylor Swift for her song, if I ever get a chance to meet her"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**OMG My story is on weebly for Dalton! Do you know how happy that makes me as a author!

Okay now that bit of my AN is over, i want to thank everybody who is reading this and thank you guys for reviewing . But guys i need you to keep review. I must know if you guys want SMUT, or FLUFFY or ANGST.

And please tell me what you guys want to see cause i will make it happen :)

Mcberry Out :)


	3. Chapter 3: Superstar

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Superstar <strong>

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like__  
><em>_There ain't nothing more out there__  
><em>_Misty morning comes again and I can't__  
><em>_Help but wish I could see your face__  
><em>_And I knew from the first song played__  
><em>_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you__  
><em>_You smile that beautiful smile and__  
><em>_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

Logan wakes up in his California condo and reaches out his hand to grab at the space beside him. A small sigh leaves his mouth as he mutters to himself. "Still not home," he stands up, walks towards the kitchen, flips the switch of the coffee machine, and makes his way to the TV sitting on the bench. On the screen is Jules smiling brightly with a morning show host talking about his latest movie. "Mornin' Jules" he mutters and turns back to the coffee machine. He sits his coffee down on the counter in front of him as he stares at the Jules on the TV. Julian winks at some of his fans and the crowds go wild and Logan just laughs to himself.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed guy who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

As Logan gets dressed to head off to work. He smirks at the signed photo of Julian that sits on the counter in the bathroom.

"_Hope your missing me, Your Majesty. Your Jules xoxo"_

Logan laughs as he reads the message for the millionth time. One more glance in the mirror and Logan walks out of the condo and down to his car. Just another boring day at the office for him.

_Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not__  
><em>_Dreaming about you__  
><em>_When my world wakes up today__  
><em>_You'll be in another town__  
><em>_And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be__  
><em>_Counting down the ways to see you__  
><em>_You smile that beautiful smile and__  
><em>_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

Logan glanced at the time on his computer. He sighed to himself as he looked at his calendar, he added the 30th cross to the calendar but only two spaces away from where he crossed there was big letters saying "JULES". He smiled.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed guy who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar__  
><em>_I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are__  
><em>_And you'll never see, sing me to sleep__  
><em>_Every night from the radio_

After the long day Logan headed home to his empty condo, to his empty bed and to his empty mind. It felt so lonely laying their so he leaned over and tuned on his iPod and starting playing Beautiful by Julian. He sighed and rolled over letting that voice slowly lullaby him into a deep sleep filled with the sweetest dreams of past days.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar__  
><em>_Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar_

Logan woke to the smell of breakfast being made instead of his alarm. Logan rubbed his face with the back of his hand as he slowly woke up. He bolted right up, and pulled back the covers and walked quickly to the kitchen. Standing in his kitchen standing naked with only a apron on was Julian. Julian turned around.

"I was getting worried," Julian said with a smirk. Logan just stared at Julian. "Lo?" Julian asked with a small worried look.

"Your home earlier?" Logan said with a confused look.

"No Lo, I'm part of your imagination," Julian said as he walked towards Logan.

"If you are I am going to take advantage of this!" Logan said as he pulled Julian towards the bedroom.

"Well lucky I gave up cooking 10 minutes ago" Julian said with a smirk as he kissed Logan fully on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**OMG My story is on weebly for Dalton! Do you know how happy that makes me as a author!

Okay now that bit of my AN is over, i want to thank everybody who is reading this and thank you guys for reviewing . But guys i need you to keep review. I must know if you guys want SMUT, or FLUFFY or ANGST.

And please tell me what you guys want to see cause i will make it happen :)

Mcberry Out :)


	4. Chapter 3: Superstar Extended

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

_Author Note: Good day to all : ) I got asked by one reader to have this chapter extended cause I stopped before the smutty fun could continue so just for you "Moreplease" here it is. _

_Btw it's my first time writing smut but I have read a lot before so hopefully I can do this justice for all you, readers. Please tell me if it is too much or needs more hotness. Your review is always welcome guys. Please review it for me ?_

**Chapter 3: **_Superstar – Extended Chapter _

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like__  
><em>_There ain't nothing more out there__  
><em>_Misty morning comes again and I can't__  
><em>_Help but wish I could see your face__  
><em>_And I knew from the first song played__  
><em>_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you__  
><em>_You smile that beautiful smile and__  
><em>_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

Logan wakes up in his California condo and reaches out his hand to grab at the space beside him. A small sigh leaves his mouth as he mutters to himself. "Still not home," he stands up, walks towards the kitchen, flips the switch of the coffee machine, and makes his way to the TV sitting on the bench. On the screen is Jules smiling brightly with a morning show host talking about his latest movie. "Mornin' Jules" he mutters and turns back to the coffee machine. He sits his coffee down on the counter in front of him as he stares at the Jules on the TV. Julian winks at some of his fans and the crowds go wild and Logan just laughs to himself. __

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed guy who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar_

As Logan gets dressed to head off to work. He smirks at the signed photo of Julian that sits on the counter in the bathroom.

"_Hope your missing me, Your Majesty. Your Jules xoxo"_

Logan laughs as he reads the message for the millionth time. One more glance in the mirror and Logan walks out of the condo and down to his car. Just another boring day at the office for him.

___Morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not__  
><em>_Dreaming about you__  
><em>_When my world wakes up today__  
><em>_You'll be in another town__  
><em>_And I knew when I saw your face, I'd be__  
><em>_Counting down the ways to see you__  
><em>_You smile that beautiful smile and__  
><em>_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

Logan glanced at the time on his computer. He sighed to himself as he looked at his calendar, he added the 30th cross to the calendar but only two spaces away from where he crossed there was big letters saying "JULES". He smiled. __

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed guy who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar___

_You played in bars, you play guitar__  
><em>_I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are__  
><em>_And you'll never see, sing me to sleep__  
><em>_Every night from the radio_

After the long day Logan headed home to his empty condo, to his empty bed and to his empty mind. It felt so lonely laying their so he leaned over and tuned on his iPod and starting playing Beautiful by Julian. He sighed and rolled over letting that voice slowly lullaby him into a deep sleep filled with the sweetest dreams of past days. __

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like__  
><em>_I can't take my eyes off of you__  
><em>_I'm no one special, just another__  
><em>_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you__  
><em>_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar__  
><em>_Sweet, sweet superstar, superstar_

Logan woke to the smell of breakfast being made instead of his alarm. Logan rubbed his face with the back of his hand as he slowly woke up. He bolted right up, and pulled back the covers and walked quickly to the kitchen. Standing in his kitchen standing naked with only a apron on was Julian. Julian turned around.

"I was getting worried," Julian said with a smirk. Logan just stared at Julian. "Lo?" Julian asked with a small worried look.

"Your home earlier?" Logan said with a confused look.

"No Lo, I'm part of your imagination," Julian said as he walked towards Logan.

"If you are I am going to take advantage of this!" Logan said as he pulled Julian towards the bedroom.

"Well lucky I gave up cooking 10 minutes ago" Julian said with a smirk as he kissed Logan fully on the lips.

Logan shoved Julian up against their bedroom wall. He wound his around Julian's waist as he slowly untied the apron that he was wearing. "I never really liked this thing," Logan said between kisses down Julian's neck.

"If you hate it so much, Lo, take it off," Julian gasped as his breathes became shallow. Logan just smirked as he untied the top strap, and the apron fell to the ground. The blond sucked down Julian's neck leaving little marks as he met Julian's shoulders. Julian started grabbing at Logan's singlet but failed at all attempts to get it off. "Lo, baby, too many layers."

Logan stifled a laugh as he broke away from Julian's collarbone, "Mmm, you mean you would like it if this came off?" He quickly shimmied out of the singlet and causally dropped it to the floor. The actor let out a whimper as he slipped his fingers into Logan's waistband, letting them snap back onto Logan's skin. Logan smirked. He knew this was Julian's way of letting him know that he still had too many layers.

Logan pulled off his black boxer-briefs and picked up the other boy. Julian stared questioningly into his eyes, but Logan just gently threw him onto the bed and straddled his hips. Logan started kissing, biting, and sucking his way down Julian's chest – taking his time to torture and tease his boyfriend. By the time Logan made it down to Julian's crotch, he paused and glanced up at Julian.

"Oh god, Lo, hurry up! I've been away for too long, and I need you in me NOW! Please…." Julian begged and pleaded for he was now getting frustrated with Logan.

"Patience, Princess, you'll feel good soon," Logan said as his breathe ghosted over Julian's member. Julian squirmed under him.

"Logan!" Julian shouted as he bucked his hips up, trying to get Logan to take him in his mouth, "Please! I need yo-––" suddenly Logan took all of Julian in his mouth and hollowed his checks around the actor's member. Julian moaned as Logan slipped one finger into Julian's entrance. A small chuckle escaped Logan's mouth, as he bobbed up on down on Julian. Julian gripped the sheets of the bed tighter as he closed his eyes from the pleasure that was running through his body. "Logan if you don't get in me this is gonna end before it started!" Julian said threw moans and gasps. Julian fell out of Logan with a small pop, as he climbed back up to kiss Julian. Julian run his hands up and down Logan's sides.

Logan spread Julian's legs apart with his hand as he kissed his way down Julian's neck. He placed his member at Julian's entrance and slowly slid in. A small moan was heard from Julian as he breathed heavily. "Okay move," Julian said after a couple of minutes.

The pace between the two started our slow and steady but as their neared the edge the pace became faster and harder. "Fuck! Lo, harder!" Julian nearly screamed as Logan hit his prostate. Logan smirked and pulled Julian's legs around his waist and as he thrusted harder into Julian. Julian was mumbling something that Logan couldn't understand but he knew Julian was getting close. Logan slipped his hand down and around Julian's member and pumped it slowly and out of pace with his thrusts. Within minutes Julian came, screaming Logan's name and Logan followed a couple of second later.

Logan smiled as he pulled himself off Julian and slide out of him. He brushed his thumb over Julian's cheek. "Glad to have you home Jules, It's too quiet without you" Logan whispered as he kissed Julian's cheek.

"Was that a crack at me being loud in the sack Lo?" Julian asked half in a daze.

"Maybe" Logan smirked as he hugged Julian closer to his body.

The two fell back asleep to each other's breathing, that day they stayed in bed and forgot all about the outside world.


	5. Chapter 4: Enchanted

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Chapter 4: **Enchanted

"Just breathe; it's just a private school. It is gonna be a breeze," Julian said to himself as he was just about to open the doors to the hall. The famous Julian smile appeared on his face as he stepped forward. Noticing he was the last arrive he saw an open spot next to a blond boy/ he made his way to the open seat, and took it as someone was delivering a speech at the front of the room. Some whispered followed him as he listened to the speech that was taking place. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and glanced over. That was the moment Julian feel in love with Logan's eyes but he would never tell anyone that. Those piecing green eyes, Julian flashed his Hollywood smile towards the two boys beside him who would later become his best friends. The smile disappeared only for a couple of seconds before coming back.

_Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'_

"Hey aren't you Julian Larson-Armstrong?" asked the one next to the blond. Julian just nodded and kept his face towards the front of the hall. "I'm Derek and this is Logan" once again Julian just nodded and kept his face towards the front of the room.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all of your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

The coming weeks of the year were made-up of Julian and Logan laughing and play fighting. Always joking and never truly meaning what they were saying. All the while Julian's crush grew into love.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2am, who do you love, I wonder till I'm wide awake_

Julian lay in the room that he shared with Logan just staring at the ceiling while across the room Logan was deep in the land of sleep. He sighed as he glanced over to Logan, wondering why he could not be in those dreams, why cannot he see me here.

_-2 and ½ years later- _

Julian quietly entered the room and kneeled down beside the blond. A small sad smile appeared on the actor's lips.

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the story ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon, I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you," _He whispered. He softly kissed Logan's cheek. "Goodbye Logan, I wish you all the happiest in the world. Look after yourself for me." Julian added as he stood up and walked to the close door.

"I love you, Lo!" he whispered as he left the room, Dalton and the boy who would never know.

In the morning, Logan woke up from the most amazing dream. He was humming to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and bring it to his diva best friend. Smiling at everyone as he walked past to get to Julian's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door.

A smash was heard throughout Stuart, and then a dead silence.

That was the first day of a blond prefect's life without his best friend beside his side and the start of his drugged life and his secret obsession with one celebrity.


	6. Chapter 5: Crazier

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

_Author Note: Sorry guys for the delay been a bit busy with other fics. If you don't already know, I have a couple of one shots for Jogan lovers and a one shot for Rane lovers that goes with my BadBoy!Blaine series called Oh Bad Boy, My Bad Boy. i have about 10 of these written so except them to be updated once a day :) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>__Crazier_

"Calm down Lo, I'm picking him up from the airport in an hour. Everything is ready for his birthday?" Derek said as he laughed at his friend.

"I just want everything prefect, he deserves this" Logan with a small smile.

"Okay then have fun!" Derek said with a smirk as he walked out of the house.

-An a hour later at the Airport-

Julian walked off the plane and grabbed his suitcase. He walked towards the exit and laughed "Is this some sick joke?" Julian said as he walked towards Derek and his sign. "I personally thought it was creative" Derek said looking at the sign 'Mr Wanna-be-Wright' .  
>"Why are you here Derek?" Julian asked as Derek grabbed Julian's bag and walked off towards the exit of the airport. "Well Logan was busy and couldn't pick you up, so he sent me, why aren't we happy we just me?" Derek asked as he mocked a hurt expression on his face.<p>

"No Derek, it's just I am dating Lo and he's too busy to pick me up..." Julian trailed off.

"Hey now Julian, come on am I that bad to be around?" Derek said with a smile. Julian just half smiled and looked for Derek's car. Derek put Julian's suitcase in the back, walked around the side of the car, and got inside. The ride home to Julian and Logan's place was silent. Julian secretly angry that Logan did not pick him up and Derek smirking as he knew exactly what was waiting for Julian when he got home.

Derek parked out the front of the house. "Aren't you coming in D?" Julian asked

"Nah, I'm good Julian. Need to get back to work anyway," Derek said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh okay, see you around Derek. We'll have to have dinner another night alright?" Julian said getting out and grabbing his suitcases. Derek just nodded and drove off. Julian walked into the house and dropped his suitcases at the front door and glanced down to the floor. There were post-it notes in all different colours on the floor, (since Dalton Julian had hated roses) saying "follow me". Julian did what they said. They lead into the bedroom where Logan sat on the bed, with what looked like just the guitar on. Logan started to sing, as he played the intro to a song.

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

You open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything

You Lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life you own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And made me believe

You Lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh

You Lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier, crazier

"Welcome home and happy 7th Anniversary Jules!" Logan said as he stood up and walked over to Julian, kissing his softly and slowly.

When they broke apart, leaning against each other. "I missed you to Lo," Julian said. Julian put his hands on Logan's bare waists and smirked. "I never thought you would serenade me in the buff but I like it" Julian added as he kissed Logan's neck.

"Well I'll make a mental note about it, how was your shoot?" Logan asked.

"We'll talk about it later, right now I need you and you need me" Julian said as he slowly pushed Logan towards the bed.

"Oh okay," Logan said as he shivered.

"I'm gonna show you how much I have missed you Lo," Jules said with a smirk as he pushed Logan onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"So many clothes" Logan said as he tugged off Julian's shirt. Julian laughed as he let Logan take off his shirt. Logan slid his hands down Julian's chest and the up again. Linking his fingers into Julian's hair and pulling his down so he could kiss him. Julian moaned into Logan's mouth as Logan deepened the kiss.

"You know you get real needy when I've been away for awhile," Julian commented before pulling Logan towards him for another kiss.

"Yeah, and you say the same thing after all your long times away," Logan said as he rolled them over and started to unbuckle Julian's jeans.

"Okay enough talking, I have 5 months to make up plus two birthdays and anniversary sex, hope you didn't plan anything else tonight," Julian said with a smirk as he felt Logan's length hard against his thigh.

"No it thought you might want to catch up," Logan said with a small laugh as he kissed his way down to Julian's unbuckled jeans. He licked a line across Julian's stomach just above his boxers. Julian moaned very loudly as he felt the cold air hit his skin where Logan had just licked.

"Missed you," Logan mumbled as he pulled off Julian's jeans and boxers.

"Oh god, I've missed you too," Julian said as he pulled Logan's hair, as to silently tell him to move back up so he could kiss him.

Logan deepened the kiss between him and Julian as he felt Julian's hand slide down Logan's chest and gently squeeze one of Logan's nipples. Logan moaned into the kiss, before Julian broke away and took one of Logan's nipples into his mouth and softly sucks and bites. Logan bunched up the sheets in his hands as he tried not to fall onto of Julian as he changed nipples. Logan's arm began to shake as he tried to control himself but he was losing the battle very quickly. Julian's hand continued down Logan's stomach to his crotch. Where his fingers lightly danced across the skin before grabbing Logan tightly in his hands and ran his over the head. Logan groaned, as he felt himself slowly coming undone.

Julian flipped them over so he was on top as he slowly lowered his body so that he could take Logan in his mouth. Letting him hit the back of his throat. Logan's hands threaded into Julian's hair, Logan was coming down Julian's throat after only being in Julian's mouth for only a couple of minutes. Logan groaned before opening his eyes looking at Julian, who was smirking at him.

"Are you gonna be that quick all night?" Julian asked still smirking.

"No, I just ... god... missed you," Logan said as he grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"Same here, babe," Julian said as he pulled away.

"Give me 10 minute break before we go for round 2," Logan said as he pulled Julian closer and cuddle with him.

"Okay, you're a cuddle whore!" Julian said as he got comfortable, he wrapped and arm around Logan's waist and a leg across Logan's.

"And you call me a cuddle whore," Logan mumbled before sleep took over.


	7. Chapter 6: The Outside

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy. Sorry guys all these new chapters are gonna be different lengths some will be long and some (like this one) will be short.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The Outside<em>

Julian sat down in the study area of the library. He had just come back from a 6 week shoot, for something Damaged. He had ton of work to catch up on. He was just about to put his iPod in so he could tune out the library, when Logan walked in with his arm around Blaine, laughing. Julian dropped his eyes and looked at his work.

_I didn't read between the lines _

_And baby, I've got nowhere to go _

Julian put his iPod in his ears, trying to tune out Logan's perfect laughter. He flipped his notebook open and look at his homework for maths. He looked at the maths problems and began to finish his homework. When Logan sat right in front of him. Logan waved his hand in front of Julian's face.

"Hey Jules, need help?" Logan asked with a smile.

"No!" Julian snapped.

"Wow, I'm sorry Julian, just trying to help!" Logan said as he stood up suddenly, and stormed off.

_I tried the road less travelled by _

_But nothing seems to work the first few times _

_Am I right?_

Julian buried his head in his hands, why was it so hard to have a normal conversation with Logan, without arguing. He would love to have the old days, where they laugh together.

_So how can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in_

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view,_

_On the outside looking in. _

Julian suddenly didn't want to study, so he started to pack up. He couldn't be there, where he and Logan had just fought. Once he had finished packing up, he ran to his room, locking himself in his room. He plugged his iPod into the dock and it picked up where he had paused it. Playing a random tune. Julian face planted into his pillow, screaming into it. 'Why oh why did I fall in love with my best friend, why not a random on a set?' Julian yelled into the pillow. He only had Derek and Logan, that were his real friends.

_I've been a lot of lonely places_

_I've never been on the outside_

Julian stayed where he was until he heard a knock and the door open.

"C'mom princess, dinner is being served!" Logan said as he slapped the back of Julian's shoe. Julian mumbled something into his pillow, Logan must of not heard him, because he started to tug Julain off the bed, by his feet. Julian screamed and Logan laughed as Julian grabbed hold of Logan's arm and pulled him down onto the bed and flipping so he had Logan pinned to the bed.

"I said I'm not hungry, so fuck off," Julian said angrily.

"Well next time say while your heads not buried in your pillow," Logan said as he pushed Julian off him and walked out of the room.

_You saw me there, but you never knew_

_That I would give it all up to be _

_A part of this, a part of you. _

Julian watched Logan leave and a small tear rolled down his right cheek.

_I can still see you, this ain't the best view_

_On the outside looking in_


	8. Chapter 7: Invisible

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Invisible<em>

Julian sat under a tree reading Emma by Jane Austin. He looked up to see Kurt and Logan sitting on a bench. Julian looked back at his book before looking up again.

_He can't see the way your eyes  
>Light up when you smile<br>He'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever he walks by  
>And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want him<br>But you are everything to me_

His heart was breaking while he sat there. His heart fastened as he glanced up again. Logan was laughing at something Kurt was saying. His heart was still breaking at the sight of them. But Julian had never seen Logan's eyes sparkle like that or seen a bigger smile on his face. A small bitter smile appeared on Julian's face as he stood up and walked off towards Stuart house. Logan was happy and it had nothing to do with him and that's what hurt Julian the most. He stopped outside of Derek's room. He knocked before entering.

Outside in the court yard Logan was laughing at Kurt's story about falling in love with his step brother.

"So as you've heard, your story can't be as bad as mine,"

"Okay, I think I might be in l... I mean I might like Julian in that way," Logan said as he played with his hands.

"You're in love with your best friend?" Kurt said with a soft smile.

"Okay, yeah," Logan said with a small fake laugh. "I just don't know how to tell him, I mean his straight, he will never look my way,"

_There's a fire inside of you  
>That can't help but shine through<br>He's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
>And all I think about is how to make you think of me<br>And everything that we could be_

"Tell him please," Derek said to Julian

"Why, his got Kurt, and all is right in the world," Julian snapped.

"Don't do it for him, do it for yourself," Derek was raising his voice.

"No Derek, Never! He will never know and I've come to terms with that," Julian said with a sad smile. "I'm leaving for California in an hour, I came to say goodbye, and I'll text you when I get to California." Julian said before hugging Derek. He got up and walked out of the room, back to his. His bags were packed. He just had to grab a couple of things . He picked up the photo of Derek, him and Logan laughing under the tree in the court yard. Julian had loved that picture because Logan's smirk was the brightest he had ever seen. He turned and dumped it into the bin.

"Ouch," Logan said from where he stood leant up against the door frame. "Didn't know you hated us that much,"

"Like you would notice," Julian said with half a laugh.

"I would, anything to do with you, I would always notice when it came to you," Logan said under his breath.

"Look, my car will be here in 30 minutes, I need to finish packing,"

"You're leaving?" Logan asked as he pushed off from the door.

"Yeah movie deal of my career,"

"When are you coming back?" Logan asked.

"I'm not Logan," Julian said as he grabbed random things, Logan's heart stopped as Julian continued to have his back to Logan.

"So your career is picking up again?" Logan asked

"Yeah," was all Julian said as he grabbed the photo from the bin. He walked over to Logan, grabbing his hand and putting the photo in his hand. A small bitter sweet feeling came over Logan.

"So this is goodbye?" Logan asked in a whispered tone. Julian just nodded, he really didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Well I wish you all the best ... for your career," Logan said as his voice broike at the end of the statement.

"Thanks," Julian smiled a sad smile. Julian's phone buzzed and deep down inside Logan knew this was the last time he would see the brunette up close. He tried to take in everything he took for granted about Julian.

"Goodbye Lo," Julian said as he grabbed his suitcases. Logan just watched as his best friend walked past him and out to the car. Logan walked to the window, and watched the car disappear out of the driveway. Logan leaned his head up against the window, and closed his eyes.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Jules," Logan whispered.

* * *

><p>In the coming years Logan watched anything to do with Julian, cut out all the articles about him but never saw him in person again. The photo sat beside his bed and was touched every night before bed. One thing blonde didn't know was at the back of his graduation was a certain celebrity hiding under a fake wig, crying as he watched him graduate from high school and college. Every Christmas and birthday a anonymous card was delivered to Logan always saying the same thing.<p>

'_I Love you, yours always, xoxox' _

_I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>And you just see right through me<br>If you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful<br>Miracle,  
>Unbelievable<br>Instead of just invisible_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review... Tell me if you like it... Please cause i don't know if you guys are liking this :)<strong>

_I'm worried these are getting worse as time goes on... I know most of these are said... i'm trying to write happy but it's hard with Jogan :) _


	9. Chapter 8: Love Story

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Love Story<em>

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>See you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>And say, "Hello,"<em>  
><em>Little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
><em>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you, "Please don't go"<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

It had been 15 years since Hell night, and Logan & Julian had a lot to get over and understand. At first Julian ignored Logan, trying to get everything back to the way it was. He even signed up for a couple of films and left Dalton to film. Logan had tried to talk to Julian but as soon as Julian saw him coning he ran away, hiding in his room. Logan gave up trying to talk to Julian when he ran off to film his first movie, Logan thought if that's the way Julian wants to do it, fine Logan let everything go back to normal. But Logan tried to find someone to distract him no one ticked all the boxes anymore. There was one person but he was off in California filming. Logan sat in his bed room, sulking for days when he finally figure out why he couldn't get what Julian had said in the art hall out of his mind.

"I love you too, Julian," Logan whispered to the screen that was playing the 1st season of Something Damaged.

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

When Julian arrived back from the shoot, Logan corned Julian in his room.

"Get out!" Julian yelled as he tried to get to the door. Logan step in front of Julian, he grabbed Julian's face and kissed him. Trying to tell him how much he had missed him and how much he loved him all at once.

Julian grasped as he tried to get out of the Logan's grip but surrendered a couple of seconds later to the lips from his dreams

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
><em>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh.<em>

* * *

><p>A Couple of months later, Julian came out to the public, saying that he was Bisexual and happily in a relationship with a fellow Dalton student. Logan watched the whole thing from his bedroom at Dalton. Suddenly his phone started to ring it was his father.<p>

"Hello Father?" Logan started.

"Are you dating that Larson kid?" his father asked.

"I'm great father, yeah school's fine, Well yes father I have found someone special. His name is Julian and I'm madly in love with him," Logan said in a overly-friendly tone.

"Logan, do you know what this will do to MY career!" his father yelled

"Well frankly father, I don't give a FUCK!" Logan yelled back before hitting the end call button on his phone.

* * *

><p>Logan and Julian had been through a lot in their 3 year relationship. Logan had thought about moving to California to be with Julian, but in return Julian had asked Logan to move to New York with him; saying that he preferred New York to California.<p>

Logan had graduate from Law School with top honours, Julian sat front row next to Michelle at his graduation. The both of them crying as Logan accepted his diploma on stage. Logan sent Julian a wink before walking off the stage.

Even though most of the time Julian and Logan were happily in love, the couple still fought but they would always agree that the make-up sex was the best thing about fighting.

After a year of working full time at a practise in New York, Logan had taken Julian out to a nice restaurant to celebrate their 5th anniversary together. Julian and Logan slipped into their usual random topics at dinner. Julian had notice that Logan was slightly more nervous than usual. Julian had, had a mini panic attack at the apartment before putting it behind him.

"Um...Jules," Logan said taking Julian's hand. "I wanted to ask you something and this is very important and I want you to wait till I finish too..."

"Logan, just say what you need to say!" Julian snapped.

"Jules, you've been my rock for so many years, you've always put me before anyone and that's why I love you. You have accepted me for who I am and didn't care about my anger issues and I don't have a long speech so I just want to skip this part but will you marry me Jules?" Logan asked as he stood up and knelt beside Julian.

Julian gasped as he looked around at the people who had stopped eating and turned to watch what was happening. Julian glanced back to Logan and saw the simple ring in a velvet box in front of him. Julian just nodded cause he couldn't speak. Tears were falling down his face as he grabbed Logan's face and kissed him in front of all the people in the restaurant. The restaurant suddenly filled with cheers and applause as the two man smiled at each other. Logan took out the ring and placed it one Julian's finger. Julian wiped the tears away before grabbed Logan in a bone-crushing hug.

"I just have one condition," Julian said as he pulled back. Logan waited for Julian continues. "I want you to wear..." Julian stopped as Logan pulled out another ring from his front pocket. "you read my mind," Julian said with a soft laugh. Julian slipped the ring onto Logan's finger.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

Which brings us to the present day; sitting on a blanket in Centre Park in the middle of summer, Julian sat watching his husband run after their five-year-old son.

"I'm gonna get you Jonah," Logan yelled as he ran after his son, who was laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Daddy! Papa won't let me play," said their two year old daughter Bonnie.

"Oh come here, we'll wait till their all tired out," Julian said as he held out his arms for Bonnie. Bonnie ran over to her dad and wrapped her arms around him. After awhile Jonah and Logan collapsed onto the blanket as Julian and Bonnie continued to make bracelets out of flowers their found.

"Papa aren't these pretty," Bonnie said excitedly.

"There are beautiful Bonnie, just like you," Logan said as he tapped her nose. Bonnie giggled as she placed one around Logan's wrist.

"I wanna make some!" Jonah said as he stood up.

"Why don't you show Jonah where we found some," Julian said as he pushed some of Bonnie's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Okay Daddy," Bonnie said as she stood up.

"Make sure you stay together, Jonah hold your sister's hand," Logan called out as Jonah grabbed Bonnie's hand and ran over to a patch of flowers.

"We are the luckiest family," Logan said as he leaned up on one of his elbows and kissed Julian on the lips gently.

"Yes we are," Julian said as Logan broke away from the kiss. Julian pushed Logan back and lay down next to him leaning his head on Logan's chest.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HAPPY ONE FINALLY!<strong>

**Please review :P**


	10. Chapter 9: Long Live

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Long Live<em>

Logan came home for work to hear Taylor swift blaring from his teenage daughter's room. He was not in the mood, he had, had a bad day. Long day in court, his witness hadn't turned up. The defence were getting a head and making more sense than Logan was. Which meant he would be up late tonight doing more research; meaning less time with his family. Then he would have to get up early to be in court by 8am; that was one of the things he hated about being a lawyer but there were always pros and cons to every job. He knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. Of course, she could not hear over Taylor swift singing her lungs out. He opened the door to see his daughter jumping around on her bed.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

"Bonnelyn!" Logan yelled over the music. His daughter turned quickly and jumped off her bed. She ran over to her iPod and turned it off in one swift motion.

"Sorry Papa, I don't know you would be home early." Bonnie said as he looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, Bon. I just need..." Logan started as he rubbed his temple.

"Peace and quiet while you work on your case I know papa. I'll keep quiet," She said with a small smile. "I'll go help dad in the kitchen," She said as she brushed pass him and off down the hall. Logan watched as she went. She was becoming more like Julian each day. Always putting everyone else first and not worrying about herself. It did not help that she looked like Julian too. Logan glanced back into the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Julian standing there in an apron.

"I'm becoming my dad aren't I?" Logan asked.

"No, you're nothing like your father. At least you try to make it home for dinner," Julian said before kissing Logan's cheek. "Now come on, your son is bringing his girlfriend over and you need to get out of that suit." Julian said as he guided Logan off to the main bedroom.

"I thought you like me in a suit," Logan said as he felt the tiredness leave his body. Something about coming home to the apartment he and Julian lived in with their two kids made him feel so at ease.

"I do, but you look more comfortable out of it," Julian said with a smirk as he closed the main bedroom door behind him as he walked back to the kitchen. After spending a long time in the shower, Logan came out to the kitchen to see Julian teaching Bonnie how to cook. Bonnie was shadowing Julian's every move. Logan leaned up against the door and watched as they continued to laugh and talk.

"Hey Papa!" Bonnie called with Julian's famous smile on her face.

"What are you two cooking?" Logan asked as he walked towards the both of them.

"Well we thought duck but I thought that might be a bit stuck-up," Julian said as he turned to check something in the oven. "Then your beautiful daughter thought we should keep it simple. So we're having steak and home-made potato bake with some salad, cause your husband and daughter our health freaks," Julian said as Bonnie turned to the fridge to pull more salad out of it.

"Ah my favourite meal," Logan said as he pulled the stool out from under the bench.

"Would you like a drink Papa?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I would but I think I would like one of your smoothies," Logan said with a smile.

"I knew you would say that," She said as she turned to the fridge and pulled out a pre-made smoothie. "I made it while you were in the bedroom," She said as she placed in front of him.

"So when is the poor girl coming over?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"She and your son will be over in 20 minutes, and behave yourself. She knows all about us and about _your _ family!" Julian said pointing the knife at Logan.

"_My_ family... hey I don't know what you mean... oh you mean the family that gave birth to me?" Logan asked playing innocent.

"Yes that one, you know your father being the senator for New York!" Julian said as he started to clean the kitchen.

"Well she does know I'm not like him right?" Logan asked as he took a sip of the smoothie.

"Yes, your son has told her all about us,"

"Hold on why is he my son all of a sudden. We did raise him together," Logan said pointing at Julian.

"I know but he has something to tell you and I need you to remember he is still your son," Julian said giving Logan a death stare.

"Oh did he knock her up or something?" Logan asked in a tone that somebody would normally use if asking about the weather. Bonnie started to laugh where she was standing.

"Logan! Stop that not in front of our innocent daughter!" Julian said with his actor voice.

"Oh c'mon, she's 17. We had the taught years ago!" Logan said shaking his head.

"And I don't need to be reminded about that!" Bonnie said putting the salad onto the table.

"Yeah and neither do I," Julian said shaking his head.

"You know, I thought it went really good, I mean it was weird walking into a drug store and asking the lady behind the counter all about tampons and pads," Logan continued. Julian slapped Logan's arm while bonnie dropped the fork she was holding and doubled over from laughing.

"See what you did!" Julian said grabbing Logan's face. "This is why I said leave it to me and yet you wanted to be helpful!" Julian said as he lightly kissed Logan's lips.

"Oh god, keep it to the bedroom!" Bonnie said pretending to throw up.

"We're not doing anything, I mean I would understand if I did this," Logan said as he stood up and dipped Julian and kissed him full on the lips, then deepened the kiss. Bonnie was laughing while trying to pretend to dislike what she was seeing.

"Um... hi everyone," came a voice from the hallway. Julian hit Logan's arm, to tell him to stop. They both straighten out, and looked at their son and his girlfriend.

"Katherine this is my family. My sister Bonnie," Bonnie moved forward and shook Katherine's hand. "My Dad, Julian and My Pa, Logan," he said as he pointed to each other of them. Logan waved as he tried to keep a straight face and Julian moved forward and hugged Katherine.

"It's very nice to finally meet you," Julian said with a smile. "Sorry about that, just the family mucking around." As soon as Julian said that Bonnie and Logan burst out laughing.

"And now you understand why I said my home was like a madhouse," Jonah said shaking his head.

"But you love us all the same," Bonnie said as he kissed her brother's cheek and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the wine rack and placed it on the table.

"Why don't we sit," Logan said pointing to the dining room. "I'm sure after dinner, Jonah can give you the house tour," Logan added as he pulled out a chair for Bonnie.

"Thanks Papa," Bonnie said before taking her seat. Logan saw his son to the same thing for his girlfriend. Logan walked into the kitchen to help Julian; he placed his arms around Julian's waist.

"I see why you said he was my son," Logan whispered in Julian's ear.

"Yes, he does get your manners," Julian said as he pulled away from Logan and gave him two dishes to take to the dining room. Julian followed with the rest. He placed them down in front of them all.

After 20 minutes of comfortable silence, Logan looked from Julian to his son.

"So you dad said you wanted to tell me something?" Logan asked before taking a bite of his meal.

"Well yes, but I don't want you to be mad Pa, I'm still thinking about it, and I..." Jonah said as he started to get off track.

"Jonah, it's fine, just say it," Logan said in his calming tone.

"Grandfather John has offered me a job," Jonah said all in one breath. Logan nodded waiting for Jonah to continue. But Jonah had his head down waiting for his father to start yelling.

"Yes and..." Logan said as he put down his fork.

"Well I haven't accepted yet but he wants me to follow him in his footsteps," Jonah said.

"So he wants you to be in government too?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but Pa I don't want you to be mad but I'm not..."

"not sure if you want too?" Logan finished for Jonah.

"Yeah, I mean I know I've just started college and all but I was thinking about changing my degree. I'm not sure if law is something I want," Jonah said looking at his father straight in the eye.

"I was thinking the same thing," Logan said with a smile. "I was wondering why you didn't do the journalism program at NYU," Logan said as he looked down at his food to take another bite.

"What your father is saying, we don't care what you do as long as you are happy," Julian said as he hit Logan in the arm.

"If you want to work for your grandfather than work for him, to be honest I was surprised when you picked law but I'm not forcing you to continue if you don't want to do it anymore. I want you to be happy with what you pick and your dad and I will always be there to support you no matter what you pick," Logan said looking at his son. "It was the one thing I asked your dad to promise me, that I would never be like my own father, and he has made sure I haven't." Logan said taking Julian's hand.

"Your nothing like grandfather John, Pa" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I second that Pa, I just don't understand why he always wants me to do things for him," Jonah said.

"Because he can't accept what your Pa has chosen, and he wants you to be a fill in for you Pa," Julian said with a sigh. "But like we have said Jonah, it's up to you. We just want you to be happy," Julian said with a smile.

Jonah smiled at his parents, he took Katherine's hand under the table.

"And he thought you knocked her up," Bonnie said as he took a bite of her food.

"Bonnelyn!" Julian and Logan yelled at the same time.

"What?" she said

"I'm sorry Katherine," Julian said shaking his head as he put some salad on his plate then some on Logan's. Logan looked at Julian.

"Don't give me that look you need the energy!" Julian said without thinking.

"Oh eww..." Bonnie and Jonah said at the same time.

"Oh our children..." Logan said laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**This was a hard chapter to write. I hope it makes sense. If not, i'll re-write it :) **_

_**Please Guys, i hate asking but can you review and tell me what you think? It helps me, it also makes it easier to see what type of drabbles you guys might like. **_

_**I will be uploading about 10 today, so be ready :) **_

_**McBerry xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 10: Last Kiss

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Last Kiss<em>

* * *

><p><em>I still remember the look on your face<em>

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me _

_So why did you go away?_

_Away _

The words echoed through the halls of Stuart hall. As a blonde prefect hummed to himself in his room. His hall mates had gotten used to the sad as the blonde sulked in his room. Derek had tried to get Logan out of his room but nothing had worked, so Derek just delivered meals and took empty coffee cups out of room.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imaged we'd end like this _

_Your names, forever on my lips_

The music blaring and Logan only leaving his room for class lasted an entire month till Derek couldn't take it anymore. He pressed number two on his speed dial and talked very quickly to the person on the other end.

The next day, Logan was in his room. It was Saturday so Logan didn't have any classes. So he sat on his bed blaring the usual play list, Safely humming to himself.

Suddenly his door was thrown open, and a very angry-looking Julian stormed in. Slamming his hand on the pause button and turned to Logan.

"there better be a good reason, that Derek called me away from my shoot in Hawaii?" Julian said with a angry tone.

"I missed you," was all Logan said and all the anger disappeared from Julian's face.

"Lo! You could've call or skyped?" Julian said in a calmer tone of voice.

"Not the same," Logan said with his eyes on his hands that were in his lap.

Julian toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, pulling his hands apart and climbing into Logan's lap, sitting sideways.

"I missed you too," Julian said as he softly kissed Logan's neck.

A small sigh escaped Logan's lips as he pulled Julian against him, hugging him tighter.

"Do you have to go back?" Logan asked.

"No, I can stay," Julian whispered.

"Good," was all Logan said before kissing Julian.

_Forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last..._

* * *

><p><em>AN2: Short one... sorry? review please <em>


	12. Chapter 11: Haunted

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Haunted<em>

* * *

><p>Logan and Julian had been going out for 3 months; to say they were in the honeymoon stage of their relationship was the understatement of the century. The two were always touching never too far from each other. Derek was quietly waiting for their first huge fight. He knew it would be soon, he could see the signs in Logan's eyes, when Julian would talk to a girl or boy and they would start to flirt with Julian. Of course, Logan would give them a death glare but Julian would carry on without knowing. Everyone in the Stuart house knew that Julian had given Logan the rest of his heart the moment the two of them started to date.<p>

However, Logan still was a bit worried that Julian would find someone else to love. Someone more deserving of Julian's love. Derek could also see the signs that Logan believed that Julian would be better off with someone else.

_Oh I'm holding my breathe_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

When the fight happened, the whole of Stuart ran to their rooms away from the yelling and screaming of the common rooms.

"Why don't you ever listen to me Logan!" yelled Julian

"I do listen, trust me I do!" Logan yelled back

"Then I get it threw your thick skull, I DON'T WANT ANYBODY BUT YOU!"

"I'm not saying that Jules, I believe you when you say you didn't cheat but maybe we should just call this quits. If all the media say we don't look happy together..."

"No you listen okay," Julian said as he took a step forward. "I told you when we first decide to date that I don't care what the media thinks. I'm in love with you Logan! But if you say you don't love me or that you have realized that you can't love me, then I will walk away," Julian said as the tears started to fall down his cheek.

Logan looked at Julian, taking a couple of deep breathes before he started to talk.

"I'm sorry Julian but I don't love you...as you want me too," Logan said quietly. Julian nodded and then walked towards Logan. He pulled Logan into a tight hug before he kissed Logan's cheek. "that's okay, I will always love you," Julian whispered before he started to walk out, he turned to look at Logan, "Give me some time to get over you, okay. The we can be friends again,"

"Okay," was all that Logan said as Julian turned again and disappeared to his room.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had _

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

It took 2 weeks before Julian walked into the common room and sat next to Derek, who was studying with Logan. The conversation was shot but it seem like the two ex's were close to being friends again. Logan excuse himself saying he had to do some Prefect duties and would seem them later.

Derek turned to Julian, who was reading over his notes from American History.

"Are you really over him?" Derek asked directly.

"No, but I did pretend I wasn't in love with him for 3 years," Julian said as he stared at the chair Logan had been sitting him. "But I want to be selfish and still have him in life, even if I am nothing but a friend to him,"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Hopefully, I truly don't know Derek. I love him but he doesn't love me, I should be used to it by now. But for a couple of months I had what I always wanted and I'm never gonna forget about it," Julian said as he glanced down at his notes trying to hide his tears that threaten to fall. Derek rubbed Julian's back, trying to calm Julian.

After leaving Julian, who had finally calmed down, Derek run to Logan's room. He went to walk straight in but found the door locked so he banged on the door. He could hear Logan shuffling around before the door opened.

"Hey," Derek said looking at Logan.

"Hi, can I help you. I'm in the middle of some prefect stuff and I need it done before tomorrow,"

"Okay, well I'll see you down at dinner then," Derek said before turning and walking off.

As Logan closed the door, he locked it again. Moving slowly back to his bed where he threw the covers back and pulled them over his body. He snuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out a hidden photo frame. The photo in the frame was a simple one. It had been taken within the first month of Julian and Logan's relationship. Logan had pulled Julian close to his chest and was hugging him tightly to his chest; a huge smile on his face as he laughed at Julian's face he was pulling. He was about to lean in and kiss Julian. Logan gently caressed the photo.

"It was for the best, You deserve someone who will give you the world you deserve. And I can't do that, I will always love you too, Jules" Logan said as he kissed the photo and hugged it too his chest as he closed his eyes, dreaming of the days when everything was perfect and the only thing that matter was making a certain brunette smile.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time _

_Never ever thought I'd see it break _

_Never thought I'd see it ..._

* * *

><p><em>AN2: Did you like it (Please circle one)<em>

_Yes ... Maybe ... No?_

_I made one of my close friends to cry during this. I'm Sorry Danny, please forgive me :) _


	13. Chapter 12: If this was a movie

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: If this was a movie <em>

Julian sat in the senior common rooms humming to himself quietly as his fingers slowly danced across the keys on the piano, until he hit the wrong note, "Fuck," Julian said under his breath.

"Careful princess you can't swear in front of all your fan girls," said a voice from the doorway. Julian spun round to see Logan leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No one asked for your opinion squid," Julian said before turning back to the piano, gently playing the tune again, trying not to think about Logan or anything else, and just feeling the song. It was not long before Julian mucked up on the piano again. Swearing under his breath, he closed his eyes and taking a couple of deep breathes, he opened them again.

"Do you want some help?" Logan said far more closely than he was a couple minutes beforehand. Julian looked over his shoulder and there stood Logan.

"Are you offering to help someone other than yourself?" Julian asked.

"Yes I am. Do you want my help because I can go back to bed and leave you alone?" Logan said as he gestured behind him.

"Fine," Julian said as he moved down the piano bench making room for Logan. Logan sat very close to Julian and positioned his hands over the keys ready to play. Logan glanced over to Julian and just stared at him.

"Oh right you need this," Julian said as he pulled a sheet of music out of a pile and placing it on the stand.

"Taylor swift? Really Jules?" Logan said with a smirk.

"I'm doing a duet with her for The Trevor Project," Julian said as he looked from Logan to the music sheet.

"Okay, sing along, I'll sing Taylor's part," Logan said as his fingers danced across the piano with ease.

"Hate you," Julian mumbled as Logan started to play the intro to the song.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<em>

Logan watched as Julian poured his heart and soul into the song; someone singing had never moved him so much. Logan was so lost in Julian's voice he nearly missed the chorus change.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
><em>

Logan joined in on the chorus harmonizing with Julian as the continued to sing. Logan just stared at Julian and used his years of playing so he could watch every moment Julian made during the song.

_I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to the night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose"<em>

Logan took over the second chorus, singing loud and clear, trying to put as much emotion in it as Julian had. Logan could not understand how Julian felt so much when it came to this song but he was sure that Julian would always surprise him with something he had not noticed and that was something Logan did not mind sticking around for.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I locked you out  
>But I take it all back now<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
><em>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<em>  
><em>Baby, what about the ending<em>  
><em>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa<em>  
><em>Thought you'd be here by now<em>

When Logan drew the song to a close. He found Julian just staring at his hands as he stopped the song and glanced over to him.

"I've always been jealous at your natural talent when it comes to playing the piano," Julian said before looking up at Logan.

"Well I've always been jealous about your natural talent when it comes to feeling a song, you should really join the warblers but I know we're not as great as your friends in L.A," Logan said as he stood up and walked out of the door.

"Thanks Lo," Julian whispered as he collected the sheet music and headed off to his dorm room.

**_~2 months later~_**

Logan sat in his dorm room with his laptop on his lap as he watched a live stream of The Trevor Project Concert, they had been heaps of people performing but then they announced Taylor Swift and Julian Larson. Logan turned up the volume as the intro, and then Julian's voice was heard along side of the piano. He was singing with just as much or even more emotions then Logan heard when they were practising.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there_  
><em>If you're somewhere<em>  
><em>If you're moving on<em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>Wary since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I just want it back the way it was before<em>  
><em>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<em>  
><em>And I say<em>

When the last note rang out the whole audience was on their feet cheering and screaming as both Taylor and Julian bowed.

"Thank you very much Julian," Taylor said into a microphone.

"No thank you Taylor," Julian said before hugging her and smiling as they both walked off stage. Logan clapped softly as he watched them. When the next performer was announced Logan closed the window on his laptop and shut it off and climb under his blankets and fell asleep, dreaming of him and Julian singing that song in front of the crowd instead of Taylor.

* * *

><p>AN2: Did you guys like this?<p>

Yes ... Maybe ... No


	14. Chapter 13: Superman

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Superman <em>

It was Halloween time again, but this year was very different. For one a certain brunette Hollywood star was in a relationship with a Stuart prefect and the second reason is said Stuart prefect was in his friend Derek's room getting ready for the Halloween party been thrown by the school.

"So once again, why are you here?" Derek asked as he walked out in his hulk costume (Which was really just him in a pair of short purple shorts and green paint all over his body and that was it).

"Well Jules told me I can't see his costume until the party and something about me being too distracting in my costume," Logan said as he fixed up the "S" on the front of his costume.

"Oh yeah, you will have to fight the girls off you," Derek said as he looked at Logan, "And all the boys that aren't your boyfriend,"

"Look it was Julian's idea that I dress up as Superman, I mean I hate the tights but what Julian wants Julian gets,"

"You are so whipped dude," Derek said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Well if you knew what Julian could do with his..."

"Don't finish that sentence, its bad enough I have to hear you guys at night, I don't need to know what's going on in that room," Derek said as he turned to look at Logan.

"This is all payback from when you and your fling of the night start going for it, all the dorm hears," Logan said as he fixes up his tights for the last time before heading off to the part down stairs with Derek following behind him.

As soon as Logan walked into the room, he heard wolf whistle and cat calls, Logan just nodded and waved to everyone.

"Nice ass Wright!" yelled one of the senior Stuarts.

"Didn't know you were gay, Meyer!" Logan yelled back as he looked around the party for his boyfriend.

"Hoping to get lucky?" Derek said as he followed Logan's eye slight looking for his boyfriend.

"Yeah but I do need someone else for that, are you volunteering D?"

"Oh hell no, excuse me why I get me some ass," Derek said as he stormed off towards a group of girls, Logan just laughed as he continued to look around for Julian.

Suddenly a spotlight appeared on the stage and Julian appeared in his costume. Logan was slightly confused until Bailey appeared next to him.

"So I take it you never read comics Logan?" Bailey said with a laugh. Logan shook his head. "Well you are Superman/Clark Kent and your love interest is Lois Lane, who is a reporter at Daily Planet, hence why your boyfriend is dressed up as a reporter," Bailey said as he clapped a hand on his back before walking off.

"So this song is for my better half," he heard Julian say before the music picked up.

_Tall, dark and supermanly  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>I hang on every word you say, yay  
>And you smile and say, "How are you? "<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<em>

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today<em>  
><em>Go save the world, I'll be around<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>Come back I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_Tall, dark and beautiful_  
><em>He's complicated, he's irrational<em>  
><em>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah<em>  
><em>Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'<em>  
><em>He's not all bad like his reputation<em>  
><em>And I can't hear one single word they say<em>  
><em>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK<em>  
><em>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<em>

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today<em>  
><em>Go save the world I'll be around<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>Come back I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_And I watch you fly around the world_  
><em>And I hope you don't save some other girl<em>  
><em>Don't forget, don't forget about me<em>  
><em>I'm far away but I never let you go<em>  
><em>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<em>  
><em>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<em>  
><em>Right here wishing the flowers were from you<em>  
><em>Wishing the card was from you<em>  
><em>Wishing the call was from you<em>

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_  
><em>You've got a busy day today<em>  
><em>Go save the world, I'll be around...<em>  
><em>Forever and ever here<em>  
><em>I watch superman fly away<em>  
><em>I swear I'll be with you someday<em>  
><em>I'll be right here on the ground<em>  
><em>When you come back down<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_When you come back down_

With the rest of the party, everyone was dancing around and singing. Logan was laughing as he watched Julian slowly make his way towards him. As Julian was close enough he started to dance circles around Logan, and made faces towards everyone but made goo-goo eyes at Logan. When the song finished Bailey took the microphone and Logan pulled Julian close and burying his face into his neck.

"mmm, I love you," Logan said against Julian's neck.

"And so do I," Julian said as he placed his hands on Logan's hips. "I love that you wore this," Julian added as he pulled at the tights on Logan's ass.

"Well what you want is what you get," Logan said as he spun Julian around and then dipped him.

"This party is very boring," Julian said as he kissed Logan's neck, slowly sucking on it.

"Yeah I heard there's a better party in your dorm room," Logan whispered in Julian's ear, before Julian grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him out of the party and towards his dorm room.

Julian pushed Logan down onto the bed; straddling Logan's thighs. Placing his hands on both side of Logan's head and leaned in, kissing Logan. Logan groaned into the kiss, moving his hands so they rested upon Julian's hips.

"Too many layers," Logan said between kisses.

"I can help with that," Julian tugged on the tights and they split down the side. He threw them into the floor and saw that Logan had gone commando to wear his costume and that has excited Julian even more. Logan sat up a little bit and took off his shirt and cape.

"You could have left that on," Julian said as he took of his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh I could have? Are we discussing a new kink Jules?" Logan asked.

"maybe," Julian said as he tossed his shirt off and jacket onto the floor.

"Still too many layers Jules dear," Logan said as he palmed Julian threw his pants. Julian moaned and fumbled with the belt of his pant before groaning in annoyance.

"Hold still," Logan said with a smirk as he unbutton Julian's pants and slide them and his underwear off his hips. Julian stood up and wriggled out of them. Pulling off his shoes and socks and coming back to straddle Logan.

"One thing I didn't mention was your wonderful need to go commando and yet you didn't tell me," Julian said better kisses as he travelled down Logan's chest. Logan dug his fingers into the sheet as Julian took his right nipple in his mouth gently rolling it around between his teeth.

"yeah... I didn't want to make it obvious that I was wearing underwear... bett...er to just go com...mando... god Jules!" Logan said as he felt Julian change nipples.

"Of course you would prefer to go commando," Julian said as he moved down and kissed the area just below Logan's belly button. Softly biting as he worked lower down Logan. Logan's hands flew to Julian's hair.

"God hurry up, if you don't I won't last that much longer," Logan said as he closed his eyes.

"But there is always round 2 and 3 and 4 and even 5 if you feel up to it," Julian said as he looked up into Logan's eyes.

"Jules!"

"okay, okay," Julian said as he took Logan into his mouth and suck softly before hallowing out his cheeks and taking Logan deeper in his mouth. Logan was trying with all his might not to buck up into Julian's mouth. Logan had long given up trying to be quiet in bed when it came to Julian and his talent hands, mouth, tongue... well everything. Logan groaned as he felt himself dragged to the edge and then Julian would let him fall from his mouth with a pop. He worked his way back up to Logan's lips. Logan kissed Julian with as much passion as the day they both got together. Logan reached blindly over to the draw and pulled out a condom and lube. He put them next to his hip, so when he flipped them over so Julian had his back against the mattress.

"So bottom or top?" Logan asked as he kissed down Julian's neck.

"bottom, I want to feel you," Julian said with a small groan.

"As you command my Prince," Logan moved slowly down and pushed Julian's legs apart and gently grabbed Julian and stroked him a couple times before leaning in and licking Julian's entrance.

"God, Lo. Keep doing it, yeah just don't...stop," Julian rambled as Logan continued to lick and suck. As well as his tongue, Logan slowly pushed one finger in, followed by two and then three. "God, Lo. I think you need to hurry up and get in me," Julian said as he was over the teasing.

"Okay, hold on," Logan said as he rolled on the condom and grabbed some lube. "You ready?" Logan asked before positioning his self at Julian's entrance. Julian nodded before sinking his fingers into the sheets. Logan started slowly pushing his way in. He let out a long low groan as he entered Julian. Julian threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Logan fill him up. Logan waited a couple of minutes before asking Julian if he was okay.

"Yes, move... move now Lo!" Julian nearly screamed.

Logan did as he was told and starting setting himself a steady rhythm, thrusting in and then out. Julian moaning as Logan hit that sweet spot.

"LOGAN...YES...YES...OH GOD...YES!" Julian yelled at the top of his voice. Within minutes Julian was spilling all over Julian's and Logan's stomach. Logan coming a couple minutes later as he continued to thrust threw Julian's and his own orgasm. Logan collapsed on top of Julian and nuzzled his neck.

"God Logan, you've gain like 20 pounds get your ass of me," Julian said with a small laugh.

"You are always the nicest to me when you're in orgasm afterglow," Logan said as he rolled off Julian and cuddled to his side. Julian pulled the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the bin.

"Thanks babe," Logan said as he pulled Julian closer.

"Aww you and your cuddles," Julian pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"but they are so awesome with you," Logan mumbled as he slowly fell asleep. "Round 2 in 30mintues maybe an hour,"

"Oh you've read my mind," Julian said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>AN2: Did you guys like this?<p>

Yes ... Maybe ... No

Please review?

Also what are you guys thought on the latest chapter of Dalton?


	15. Chapter 14: White Horse

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: White Horse<em>

Logan sat across from Julian in his own bed. Julian was deep asleep as Logan watched him. How could he fall in love with his straight best friend? He couldn't believe he broke one of his golden rules. Never fall for a straight guy. However, here he sits, at 1am thinking about his future with Julian, all he can see is love, and happiness but it will never happen since Julian is STRAIGHT! As in likes girls not boys.

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid boy, I should've known_

_I should have known_

Logan didn't sleep that night, he just watched Julian sleep. Half way through the night Logan found it extremely stalk-ish. So he moved out of the room and down to their shared bathroom. He splashed some water on his face before walking back to his bed. Julian mumbled in his sleep. Logan took a step towards Julian and kneeled down. He gently stroked Julian cheek.

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me. _

_Happy endings, well now I know. _

Julian rolled over in his sleep and faced Logan subconsciously. Julian continued to sleep as Logan softly ran his hands threw Julian's hair. After some time Logan pulled back and climbed into his own bed. He closed his eyes and drifted to his dreamland, where he laid under the tree with a certain brunette boy cuddled to his chest. His hand running up and down his arm of the brunette boy. Logan hummed to the boy a simple tune. It felt like home to Logan. He loved every minute that he got to spend with the dream version of the brunette boy. The one that loved him in return who would kiss him and whisper that three-word phrase that would make his heart sore. Where when he is awake, he wishes that he could go, back to sleep where the dream version of his love welcomed him warmly.

Someone shaking him startled Logan awake. "Go away,"

"Seriously Lo, you say I sleep too much, you went to bed before me and wake after me. God, you're lazy Lo," Julian said as he stood up. "I'm worried about you, lo. All you want to do is sleep and that's not right," Julian said with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, Jules," Logan said as he stood up and walked into their bathroom to get ready for class. Logan glanced in the mirror, "I have to move on but I will always love you, Jules," Logan whispered before taking a shower.

_Cause I'm not your prince, this ain't a fairytale_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my review mirror disappearing now _

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse _

_To catch me now_

_Oh try and catch me now_

_It's too late to catch me now _

It took another 3 months before Logan finally got over Julian. Nevertheless, Logan was still true to his word. Everyday Logan loved Julian; he tried to show that he meant the world to him. However, as time went by, boys rolled in and took Julian's place in Logan's heart.

However, they never could fit the hole Julian made. Never perfectly like Julian did.

* * *

><p>AN2: Did you guys like this?<p>

Yes ... Maybe ... No


	16. Chapter 15: Fearless

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Fearless<em>

Julian, Derek and Logan were in the common room studying for a up and coming test that was on Monday. Julian was sitting by the window watching the sky as it had been raining earlier but had only stopped a couple of minutes ago. He was humming a simple tune as he watched the sky.

_There's something about the way,_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

Julian had stopped listening to Derek and Logan argued between them. There was something about the rain that calmed him no matter what he was feeling after the rain he felt so calm and relaxed. Julian gently leaned his forehead against the window while resting a book in his lap. Clark had given him The Hunger Games trilogy for Christmas. He was just about to finish the first one.

"Jules, earth to Jules!" Logan said as he waved a hand in front Julian's face.

"huh?" Julian said as he looked at Logan.

"I was asking you a question," Logan said as he pushed Julian's legs closer to the wall and sat down.

"Sorry, what was it?" Julian asked as he book his bookmark into the book and looked Logan in the eyes.

"I was wondering if I can borrow your iPod," Logan asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, but I think I left it in my car," Julian said looking out the window seeing that the rain picked up again. "God, the things I do for you," Julian said as he pulled off his jacket and ran out of Dalton and towards his car. The rain was falling even hard now as Julian pulled out his keys from his pocket. He climbed into his car and quickly grabbed his iPod and stuck it in his pocket. Closing the door and locking, he turned to see Logan standing a couple of feet away from him.

_You walk me to the car  
>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there<br>In the middle of the parking lot  
>Yeah<br>Oh yeah_

"Thought you mind need this but yet you're stubborn," Logan said as he leaned over so the umbrella was covering Julian as well. It did not do much as Julian's shirt was already soaked threw showing his undershirt. "Come on, dear one" Logan muttered as he put an arm around Julian's shoulders and guided him back to Dalton.

"Don't treat me like 'My Fair Lady'," Julian muttered under his breath.

"I wasn't but if you want me too," Logan said as he grabbed Julian's hand and dropped the umbrella. He started to dance with Julian and started to sing. "I could have danced all night, and still have wanted more..."

"Lo!" Julian said as he pulled away.

_We're drivin' down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
>But you're just so cool<br>Run your hands through your hair  
>Absent mindedly makin' me want you<em>

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

Julian picked the umbrella and walked off. "Oh come back Eliza I love you," Logan yelled. Julian stopped dead in his tracks. _'oh god did he just say what I thought he'd just said,'_ Julian thought to himself.

"That got you to stop," Logan said as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Well it's not every day your gay best friend tells you that he loves you," Julian said in a cold tone.

"Well I do love you Jules," Logan said as he leant down and kissed Julian's cheek before running off inside. "C'mon you need to get out of the rain Jules,"

Julian slowly lifted a hand to his cheek and a small smile appeared on his face. When his mind slowly kicked in, he ran after Logan.

_So baby drive slow  
>'til we run out of road in this one horse town<br>I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
>You put your eyes on me<br>In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>

Julian got changed out of his wet clothes and into some tracksuit pants and a Dalton hoodie before pulling out his iPod and walking barefoot to Logan's room. He knocked once before he opened the door. "Hey Jules," Logan said as he came out of the bathroom with just sweatpants on, his chest bare with droplets still running down from his hair. "What can I do for you?" Logan asked as he looked around his room. Julian couldn't stop watching the muscles of Logan's back and chest move under his skin. He just stood there with his mouth open.

"Jules?" Logan said turning to look at Julian.

"Um...yeah...iPod," Julian said as he reached out his hand with the iPod.

"Thanks, I was hoping I could find a song to sing to Kurt on here," Logan said as he plugged in the iPod to his computer. Julian's face fell as turned away from Logan.

"Good Luck," Julian said as he opened the door; just looking over his shoulder as he left the room. "What Logan wants Logan gets," Julian whispered as he left and headed back to his room.

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_Oh-oh_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

* * *

><p>AN2: Did you guys like this?<p>

Yes ... Maybe ... No

I know i sound like a broken record but Please review.


	17. Chapter 16: Our Song

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16: Our Song<em>

Logan, Julian and Derek were on their summer holidays; driving from Westerville all the way to California. They were half way through the journey. Derek had taken the morning shift of driving and now it was Logan's turn. Logan had been watching the road, as Derek and Julian slept. Suddenly there was movement right next to him. He glanced over to see Julian stretching like a cat. Logan got a glimpse of skin when Julian stretched his arms over his head. Logan quickly turned away, looking back at the empty highway.

"Hey Lo, do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Julian asked.

"Sure," Lo said as he kept his eyes on the road. Julian turned the radio on and flipped through the locate stations before stopping on one.

"That was Keith Urban's new single and next to play is Our Song by Taylor Swift. So enjoy your afternoon guys," the radio said before the intro to our song started. Julian started to hum to the song, and then slowly started to sing the first verse.

_I was riding shotgun_  
><em>with my hair undone<em>  
><em>in the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>He's got a one-hand feel<em>  
><em>on the steering wheel<em>  
><em>The other on my heart<em>  
><em>I look around, turn the radio down<em>  
><em>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<em>  
><em>I say, "Nothing,<em>  
><em>I was just thinking<em>  
><em>how we don't have a song"<em>  
><em>And he says...<em>

When the chorus came along, Logan tapped on the steering wheel, listening to Julian sing to the song.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... before I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

Julian rolled down his window as he continued onto the next verse, his hand playing with the wind out the window. Logan laughed as Julian sang with a country accent. Julian playfully slapped Logan's arm. They both sand the chorus together. Making up a little dance to the song.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_  
><em>Had gone all wrong<em>  
><em>and been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>  
><em>Got to the hallway,<em>  
><em>well on my way<em>  
><em>to my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice<em>  
><em>all the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said...<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way you laugh<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... before I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

When it came time to sing the third verse Logan began to sing and as Julian tapped his leg with the beat, the both were laughing as they continued to sing along.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
><em>Waited for something to come along<em>  
><em>That was as good as our song...<em>

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>  
><em>Our song is the way he laughs<em>  
><em>The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."<em>  
><em>And when I got home ... before I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if he could play it again<em>

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

Logan finished the song at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Derek yelled over the radio. Both Julian and Logan continued to laugh. Derek just shook his head and went back to sleep layer that night when Logan and Derek were asleep Julian hummed the tune that was in his head all day.

* * *

><p>AN2: Did you guys like this?<p>

Yes ... Maybe ... No

I know i sound like a broken record but Please review.


	18. Chapter 17: Cold As You

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17: Cold As You<em>

Julian was in his dorm room under a mountain of homework and assignments. Julian was stressing out as he tried to understand all his notes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Julian said as he tried to look for his Biology notes.

"Hey Julian, thought you might need this and these," said a voice from the doorway. Julian looked up and saw Bailey holding a tray with two cups of coffees and in his other hand some more papers. Julian must have looked confused because Bailey just laughed.

"Coffee for you and the papers for Biology you left them in the coms room," Bailey said as he moved closer.

"Thanks, Bailey. You are a life saver," Julian said as Bailey put a coffee next to Julian and handed him his notes.

"it's cool, did you want some help?" Bailey asked as he placed the other coffee next to the bed and sat down on the bed.

"Once again life saver!" Julian said with a smile. "Can you help me sort all this out, into notes, assignments and other stuff," Julian started to pick up pieces of papers left, right and centre. "I have a couple of scripts in here somewhere," Julian said with a laugh. Julian and Bailey worked in silence as they sorted out things into piles. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Logan.

"Can I borrow your History notes from Friday," Logan asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh Hello Logan, I'm fine thanks just been very stressed. Oh Bailey just was helping me sort out things. Sure my notes are over here I think," Julian said as he looked around. Bailey picked up a couple of sheets of notes and handed them to Logan. Logan turned and walked out of the room without a thank you or even a goodbye.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
>And when you take, you take the very best of me<br>So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
>And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

Julian buried his head in his hands and took a couple deep breathes before looking up to see Bailey watching him.

"Will you ever tell him?" Bailey asked as he handed Julian a pile of papers.

"Huh?" Julian asked as he piled up his notes into one big pile.

"Logan," was all Bailey said.

"Tell Logan what?" Julian said as he tried to foreign indifference.

"Julian I'm not as stupid as some people think I am," Bailey said with a shrug.

"I never thought that, I just don't like when people know okay," Julian said as he stood up and placed the papers on the desk.

" I know but why don't you tell him. Maybe he will feel the same," Bailey said.

"No, he won't trust me I'm not his type and he will never look at me the same way he looked at Josh and Blaine and now Kurt," Julian said before taking a sip of his coffee and looks at Bailey.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say<br>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_  
><em>And I stood there loving you and wished them all away<em>  
><em>And you come away with a great little story<em>  
><em>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you<em>

"You never know till you try," Bailey said

"Yeah I do, it's always the same," Julian said as placed his coffee down on the table.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, help him win over Kurt and watch them ride off into the sunset," Julian said as he grabbed the scripts and threw them on the bed.

"So you just want him happy?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy,"

"But you'll give your own happiness for his?"

"Yes," Julian answered quietly.

"Why?"

"Because when he smiles its the most beautiful thing in the world and if I helped put it there it makes me happy," a small tear rolled down Julian's cheek as he looked out the window.

Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Logan. Julian quickly recovered and gave Logan a death glare.

"Can you knock or are you too stupid to know how?" Julian said with an angry tone.

"God, I'm sorry, you gave me the wrong notes, these are Thursday not Fridays," Logan said before looking between Bailey and Julian. Julian threw the notes at Logan and picked up the scripts to make himself look busy. Logan had a confused look on his face as he glanced between Bailey and Julian.

"anything else?" Julian asked with his back to Logan.

"Um...no," Logan said still confused.

"I'll take these to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to eat Julian?" Bailey asked as he took the twoo cups.

"No, thank you Bailey," Bailey just nodded and walked out. Logan just shook his head and stormed out.

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Did you guys like this?<strong>

**Yes ... Maybe ... No**

**I know i sound like a broken record but Please review.**

**And did anybody like the new ep of Dalton? **


	19. Chapter 18: Picture to Burn

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Picture to Burn<em>

* * *

><p>It had been 6 months since one Julian Larson had come out to the world as being bisexual. The media and all the fans had been so supportive of this eventually Julian's parents came around seeing as it had made his career even bigger than it was before. Of course, all his friends were supportive and so were all the Dalton students once they got over the shock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Logan stormed into the room throwing down a magazine in front of Derek. <em>

"_Care to explain?" Logan said with a harsh tone. _

"_Oh this brunette dude is your best friend Julian," Derek said in his matter-of-fact tone. _

"_No you idiot the title!" Logan said, as he got angrier. _

"_Oh well I thought the title said everything," Derek said as he finally looked up at Logan. _

"_Oh yeah but here's the thing why did nobody tell me that; 'Julian Larson teen heartthrob is bisexual!'" Logan said pointing at the title. _

"_Oh, so you heard about this threw the magazines?" Derek asked surprised. Logan nodded. Derek stood straight up and stormed out of the room leaving a shocked Logan to open the magazine and read the article._

* * *

><p>Julian was surprised the most by Logan, who had come up to Julian and told him if he ever needed someone to talk to he was always there. Which not only shocked Julian but also Derek choked on his coffee that he was drinking. Logan patted Julian's shoulder and walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh god, it's started. I should phone my sister," Derek said as he re-gained his voice. <em>

"_Why?" Julian asked as he looked at Derek. _

"_The world must be ending for him to say that stuff," Derek said _

"_Well ain't that nice of you, D" Julian said before walking out._

* * *

><p>It was not long before Julian had boys chasing after him as well as the normal amount of girls; until one of them caught Julian's eye. Michael was a child star turned actor. He had the surfer dude look down with longish blonde hair that stopped just after the top of his ears; very bright blue eyes that looked like the ocean and a smile that could stop traffic. Julian had not felt like this about a guy since Logan, and clearly, Logan was not interested Julian decided to go after this blue-eyed Michael. After that, the couple shot to higher stardom as being called the sweetheart couple of Hollywood. Every interview that either one did they were always asked about the other one. Even though Michael lived in L.A Julian continued to attend Dalton on weekdays but flew back to L.A nearly every weekend to spend time with Michael.<p>

However, things were not that fairytale ending for long, as Julian had hoped. On their 3-month anniversary, Michael announced to Julian that he was not in love with him as he was at the start of the relationship. He had fell in love with a model that he had been seeing for the past month while Julian was at Dalton. Without a second thought, Julian stood up in the middle of the restaurant; slapped Michael's face and stormed out of the restaurant and into a waiting car. Before any of the paparazzi could follow, Julian jumped onto a private jet and flew back Dalton and hide out there. All hell broke loose in Hollywood as the scandal broke out; all the tabloids were filled with articles on articles all about Julian and how he was dealing with the secret affair that he had no idea about.

Therefore, this brings us to present day, where Julian hid under the covers of his bed crying while Derek and Logan stood outside.

"I wanna fly to L.A and punch the crap out of the guy," Derek said as he paced outside.

"I second that motion but I get to kick him in the balls," Logan said as he put his ear to the door. He could still hear Julian crying and that made his entire chest ache.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound a bit selfish but I have a date. Can you take over looking after Julian tonight," Derek said as he looked from the door to Logan.

"Can you wait for half an hour, I need to get some things but I will be back," Logan said as he run off towards his dorm room.

"Okay, but only 30 minutes dude," Derek yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Logan returned exactly 30 minutes later, Derek was standing outside of Julian's door waiting for Logan; he looked up from glancing at his watch to see Logan walking up the hallways with shopping bags in his hands. Derek looked at Logan with a confused look. "Hey sorry, the stores were crowded," Logan said as he nodded towards the door. Derek pulled out a spare key card and swiped in.<p>

"Wow, what have you got planned?" Derek asked.

"For Julian to know and you to find out, now go on your date. I have everything covered," Logan said as he walking into the room; placing the shopping bags on the desk. He turned the light on and jumped onto the bed.

"Good evening Mr Larson, I'm your babysitter tonight. Now get your ass out of the bed and have a shower, so you can feel like a human again." Logan said as he jumped up and down on the bed. Julian was too shocked to say anything as he peeked out from under the covers to stare at Logan. Logan got up and started to unpacked the food and put the things that needed to be in the fridge. Julian got out of the covers and went to have a shower, scared that if he did not Logan would do something that was scare Julian.

After Julian had moved to the bathroom, Logan striped the bed and changed the sheets, putting nice clean sheets on. Logan heard the shower turn off and out came a freshly cleaned Julian. Julian was wearing his Dalton sweatpants with matching hoodie.

"Do you feel better?" Logan asked.

"Yes much better, you don't have to babysit me Lo, go have a fun Friday night,"

"I am, here," Logan said as he passed Julian a plate. "I ordered Indian it came while you were in the shower," Logan said as he sat down on the floor and started to fill his plate.

"Okay," Julian said as he sat opposite to Logan. "So you've planned out tonight,"

"Yes, we're gonna have dinner then watch a couple of movies and stuff our faces and then I have a surprise for you later," Logan said with a smirk as he took a spoon full of food.

"Okay, I'm just gonna have to trust you," Julian said as he started to eat.

After finishing all the Indian food Julian and Logan sat on the bed huddled together around a laptop. Watching the BBC series Sherlock, Logan laughed and watched Julian as he forgot about his ex and were trapped into everything to do with Sherlock Holmes and his Dr. John Watson. After finishing the first series, Logan closed the Laptop and grabbed Julian's hand. "C'mon Julian, your surprise," Logan said as he dragged Julian out of the dorm and into the courtyard. There stood an oil drum and smoke coming out of it.

"Logan?" Julian asked

"As your friend, I'm worried and I know what you're going through and I think you should do this to feel better. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Julian said without any hesitation.

"Okay, then come on," Logan said as he pulled Julian closer. "Now I want you to burn these things,"

"Um what?" Julian asked slightly confused.

"Like the song Julian," Logan answered. Logan started too hummed to a tune and began to sing.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
>I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me<br>So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
>That's fine you won't mind if I say<br>By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
><em>You never let me drive<em>  
><em>You're a redneck heartbreak<em>  
><em>Who's really bad at lying<em>  
><em>So watch me strike a match<em>  
><em>On all my wasted time<em>  
><em>As far as I'm concerned you're<em>  
><em>Just another picture to burn<em>

Julian started to laugh as Logan danced around the drum.

"Now you trust me, Let's burn the bastard," Logan said as he picked up a box that Derek had packed when Julian first came back from Dalton. In the box were photos of Michael and Julian together, a fake rose from a date and a couple of other things.

Julian picked up the photos and flipped threw them, "I really did love him,"

"Well he is the ass who cheated Jules. He doesn't deserve you," Logan said as he picked up one of the photos and threw it into the fire.

"But what if it was a ..."

"No don't you say that, it wasn't a onetime thing. I've been on his side of the fence and trust me you don't want to give him another chance," Logan said as he picked another photo and burned it.

"You really deserve better Julian," Logan commented as he watched the photo burn.

Julian nodded and threw the rest of the photos in the fire.

Julian and Logan returned to the dorm room after they burned everything in the box. Logan grabbed the second series of Sherlock and put it on the laptop.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
>You're just another picture to burn<br>Baby, burn..._

Not even 30 minutes into the series. Logan glanced over to see Julian asleep. Logan turned off the laptop. Logan turned off the laptop, and placed it onto the desk. He then tucked Julian in. He leaned down and kissed Julian forehead, getting pushing some of Julian's fringe out of the way.

Logan quickly made a bed on the floor and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Julian's soft snores.

_And if you're missing me,  
>You'd better keep it to yourself<br>'cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health...<em>

Logan was awoken by the sound of a phone going off. He blinked a couple times before rolling over. Logan could hear Julian's voice, he really didn't mean to eavesdropped on the conversation.

"No, I don't care...well I used to until you cheated on me...no...my answer is still no...no Michael just leave me alone...MICHAEL!" Logan couldn't take it any longer he stood up and walked to the bathroom took the phone off of Julian.

"C'mon Jules you know I still love you," Logan heard.

"Well you blew it, so I would lose this number before you lose something way move important you got it,"

"Ye...Yeah I heard you..."

"Goodbye Michael," Logan hung up the phone and turned to Julian who was crying. Logan pulled Julian close as he cried harder into Logan's shirt.

"C'mon," Logan said as he guided them back to bed, and helped Julian climb in. Logan went to move back but Julian cling on tight.

"Don't leave," Julian said between sob. Logan nodded and climbed in and Julian's rested his head on Logan's chest and hugged even tighter. Logan run his fingers through Julian's hair until Julian had fallen asleep.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned you're  
>Just another picture to burn<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note 2: Sorry this is late but I had to have some time off to celebrate my ...<p>

_**20**__**TH**__** BIRTHDAY!**_

So now that my wonderful day is over and now I will get back to work and finish this damn thing. Now it might be a couple of weeks before I update this again, because I need to work on my other projects


	20. Chapter 19: Breathe

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **If there is any songs that I have left out your more than welcome to tell me. Also if you want a song please tell me and I will move it up. Just for you : ) Please enjoy.

Special mentions to a** lovely honey-badger-in-hanover **(From Tumblr) who helped me figure out who Julian's agent was... cause i'm pretty forgetful :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: Breathe<em>

Logan could not understand why this had gone to dust but he wished with his whole heart that it were for the best. However, a small voice inside of his head was quietly whispering, "Biggest mistakes of your life".

He saw the box appeared on the screen flashing up his name. He took a deep breath before clicking the accept button.

* * *

><p>~13 months earlier~<p>

Logan laid in Julian's arm as Julian watched the TV; his hand rubbing up and down Logan's arm. Logan sighed as he closed his eyes for the third time. "Logan... Lo...come on, let's get you to bed," Julian whispered as he got up and grabbed both Logan's arms and pulled him out of the common room. Logan followed Julian; he placed his arms around Julian's waist. "Come on love. You can snuggle when we get into bed," Julian said with a smirk as he opened the door to their dorm room.

"I love you," Logan whispered as he pulled Julian down onto the bed.

"God, you just love to snuggle," Julian said as he felt Logan pull him close and gently kissed Julian's neck.

* * *

><p>~ Present Day ~<p>

"Hi," Logan said as Julian's face appeared on his screen.

"Hey, I saw you were on. Thought I would say hi," Julian said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Logan nodded as he took in Julian's appearance, he saw that Julian had been working himself to death, he could see it in Julian's face.

"So how's California?" Logan asked.

"Been really busy," Julian said as he looked down. "Just finishing up on Something Damaged for the season then onto a new project that Carmen got for me,"

"Well I hope you take some time off, just to relax," Logan said in his soft tone. The one he only used when he was talking to Julian. Julian shook his head and smiled at the camera. This time the smile reached his eyes.

"You sound like Derek," Julian said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"How is Derek?" Logan asked.

"He's good, So I guess you guys haven't talked?" Julian stated.

"yeah not since our fight," Logan said as he looked down at his lap. "We said some nasty things to each other," Logan said he tried not to look up.

"Lo, that was nearly 6 months ago!" Julian said as he crept closer to the screen.

"Yeah I know things happen," Logan said with a sad smile.

"I should go, it's nearly 2am here, you should get some rest," Logan nodded.

"It's okay Lo, can you do one thing for me?" Julian asked.

"Sure," Logan said with a smile, _'anything for you Jules, anything'_ he wanted to say but he knew he could not.

"Ring Derek, I know he misses you," Logan nodded. "We'll talk soon, I promise," Julian said with a smile. Logan did not trust his voice so he just nodded. He waved goodbye and then the screen went dark. A small tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you, Jules," he whispered more to himself then to anyone.

* * *

><p>~ 6 months Earlier ~<p>

His dorm room door flew open, in stormed a very angry Derek. "What the fuck did you do?" Derek yelled, Logan looked up from his book and then closed it gently, placing it on the bed.

"Do I have to ask again," Derek said slightly more calmly.

"We broke up," Logan said calmly.

"Why, you were happy, what happened?" asked Derek.

"I told him, I didn't love him the way I thought I did, I love him as a friend not as a boyfriend,"

"What, that's bullshit. You love him more than a friend why are you doing this?" Logan stood up and walked to the door closing it. He then turned to Derek.

"I'm not going to let him sacrifice more for me, if we stayed together I'm sure he would have moved to New York just for me. To give up more jobs to stay with someone like me," Logan said as he sat back on the bed.

"Why didn't you talk to him about this..." Derek started.

"Because he gave up so much just to be my friend and to help me; It's my turn to return the favour," Logan said as he gently stroked the book.

"And what about you," Derek asked very softly.

"He lived around me for three years, loving me and not saying a word. Like I said it's my turn now,"

"What if he gets a boyfriend/girlfriend in that time?"

"I'll make sure his happy," Logan said with a sad smile. He was completely honest with himself and Derek.

"Well what I think your doing is very stupid, You and Julian belong together,"

"Like you and your one night stands?" Logan bit back. A shocked look came over Derek's face. Logan shook his head and went to say something but Derek held up his hand.

"Look, I know I don't have a place to give you advice but what you and Julian had... have is real, even I know it and your just gonna give it up," Derek said watching Logan. When Logan said nothing at all, he turned to go.

"Derek..." Logan said as he grabbed Derek's shoulder. "Don't tell Julian anything about what we talked about," Logan said with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"I can't promise you that Lo," Derek said shaking his head. "I think you should go to his dorm room, and bed for forgiveness,"

"No! I'm going to do that, I've made up my mind, and I'm not going to change it, if you can't respect my decision that I don't want to talk to you about it," Logan yelled.

"Fine, come to me when you've figured out you were wrong," Derek yelled back and stormed out. Logan closed the door and picked up the book and open it to a page, just staring at it, for hours at a time.

* * *

><p>~ Present Day ~<p>

Logan got up of the chair, knelt down next to his bed, and pulled out a box that was secretly placed under the bed. He pulled out a bock and flipped to a certain page where a photo of Julian and Logan was placed. They were sitting in bed and Julian wanted a photo of Logan shirtless to keep with him. Logan had pulled Julian down onto his lap and kissed Julian with a huge smiled. Logan closed his eyes trying to remember that day. Logan pulled out his phone and dialled a number. It rang three times until someone mumbled a hello.

"I was wrong," Logan said clearly.

"Logan?" the voice said getting clearer.

"Yeah D, it's me. I was wrong,"

"I know you were Lo, Why have you suddenly realised it now?"

"I knew from the start but my head was telling me other things. I just wanted to tell you, I was wrong and I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Logan I understand, are you ready to do something about it,"

"I don't know what I can do about it," Logan said with a sigh.

"Okay, let's make a deal, think about it tonight and give me a call in the morning," Derek said with a yarn before hanging up on Logan. Logan let a small laugh out before putting his phone away and sliding the box under the bed. He slipped under the covers and dreamed about a brunette boy whose smile could stop his heart with one look.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

****Hey guys, need your help, i'm running out of ideas for this and i still need to write 30 more ... to it would be so helpful if you guys could help me out.

If you guys could send some prompts in... things you would love to see happen or written about...

Love to hear your ideas

McBerry xoxoxox


	21. Chapter 20: Tell Me Why

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short... thought it was needed :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 20: Tell Me Why?<em>

Everybody builds a fort when they are younger, lobbing how they had they own castle but something about this picture was not something Julian liked; books and homework surrounded him, he was softly humming. He was not paying attention so when Logan slammed many books down onto the table. Julian jumped at the sound of the thump. Julian looked over the book tower.

"What the fuck, Lo!" Julian said angrily.

"God take a chill pill, Jules," Logan said as he opened a book called '25 real rules for successful gay dating'.

"Really Lo, you need help in the dating area,"

"Shut up Jules," Logan said as he buried his head in the book. "I'm getting tips on how to seduce Kurt!" he said before writing something on the pad beside him.

"Why your pretty eyes don't work on everyone?" Jules said without thinking. Logan's head shot up and looked at Jules.

"What?" Jules said as his words slowly sank in.

"You think I have pretty eyes Jules?" Logan asked shocked at the thought of Jules thinking about him in that way.

"Oh don't let your head get big,"

"But you think I have pretty eyes?" Logan repeated.

"For god's sake yes I do," Julian said before looking at his book and taking some notes. Suddenly there was movement beside him, Logan kissed Julian forehead.

"Thanks Jules," good luck with the homework," Logan whispered before walking off.

A small smile played on Julian's face until he remembered what Logan was doing, he dove back into his homework trying to forget about Logan.


	22. Chapter 21: Mean

**Speak Swiftly to be Fearless **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. All the credit goes to CP Coulter and Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **Jogan/Light Drabble Based on Taylor Swift songs : Characters are from the famous Fan-fiction Dalton by CP Coulter

**Author's Note: **I'm not really happy with this ending but it's okay. I will try to make a sequel to this... maybe... so much energy was put in this so please tell me what you thought about it :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 21: Mean<em>

Julian sits in front of lots of media, listening to his mum go on and on about the rumours that have surrounded Julian for his whole life. About how his mother and father love him so much and that Julian has never been to a gay bar and never will because he is not gay.

Julian must have tuned out cause right at that moment Julian snorted at what his mother was saying. All eyes turned to look at Julian. His mum turned to look at him. "Would you like to add to this honey?" Julian's mother asked.

"Yes I would, and after I have finished my statement I will not take any more questions," Julian said without any emotions.

"Yes in fact I am bisexual, I have known for the past 3 years. No I'm not in a relationship at this stage but I do have my eyes on someone. No I didn't keep my sexuality under raps for the fear of losing roles or parts. I just wasn't ready to come out yet, thank you," Julian stood and walked off the stage. Julian's mother followed close behind before grabbing his arm.

"Do you know what you have just done to your career?" She screamed.

"Yes and I don't care," he yelled back at her before taking the car back to the family home to pack and fly back to Dalton as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>When he arrived back at Dalton, everyone had heard about Julian. Everyone was staring at him as if he had grown a third head and rumours had started to be spread around the school. He needed to dive right back into studying so he could forget about everything and for back to how things were before.<p>

Julian looked himself in his room for 2 weeks never coming out unless for class but always returning to his room. Derek was the only one that Julian talked to, Logan had tried but Julian stared at him, then turned, and walked away every time they saw each other. Logan had kept his eyes on Hollywood and all the rumours that came out about Julian. Hollywood was being utterly horrible to Julian, and no one was coming to his defence. Logan was appalled as he read article after article about rumours that were not true about Julian. Logan burned every article that he saw in Stuart students hands.

* * *

><p>About 6 months after Julian's coming out, Julian still had not come out of his room for fun. Logan had started to get very worried around the 1 month mark, then around the 3 month mark Logan became extremely worried. Now he was off to go see someone about Julian. Maybe they could help Julian like they helped him a couple of years ago.<p>

Logan walked into the office of Dr. Libby Gleeson. He smiled at the girl behind the desk when he checked in taking a seat in the chair closet to the door. When it was Logan's turn he took a seat in the very same chair he sat in a couple of years ago. It felt the same as it had done the years before. "So Logan, why are you back here?" Dr Libby asked.

"Well I'm not really here for myself; my friend is having some troubles..."

"Logan I told you, you don't have to hide behind a pretend friend," Dr Libby said with a smile.

"I'm not Doctor, I have a close friend who has recently come out but he's being picked on by people. I do not think his family are really supportive. He has locked himself in his room for the past 6 months. Never talks to anyone but a close friend of ours. I don't know if his eating properly," Logan said as he took a deep breath.

"Logan, I can see you care very deeply about this friend of yours. Does he talk to you about what is worrying him so much?"

"No, he only speaks to our friend Derek," Logan said as he played with his hands.

"Why are you here, Logan?" She asked as she scribbled something down.

"I wanted to know is there something I can do that will help him? I just want to help him, he looks so lost and I know I'm selfish to say this but I want my old friend back. I miss him," Logan said as he looked out the window.

"You've come to realise something but you think your to a selfish to have it," Dr. Libby said with a sad smile. "I know you Logan. I saw you for a year. I understand how your mind works. Tell me Logan why you're really here,"

"you kind of helped when I was here. So I was hoping you could do the same and help him,"

"All you had to is asked Logan," Dr Libby said with a smile. "Your father might pay me to help you but I have your best interest at heart Logan," Logan nodded. Dr Libby scribbled down something and handed it to Logan.

"I'll meet you at Dalton and I can go see your friend,"

"Thank you Dr Libby," Logan said as he got up. He turned to look at her. "I meant what I said. You were the only adult that did help," Logan said just before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 days later –<strong>

Logan was sitting in the common room studying with Derek. "Hey Logan, somebody is here to see you," one of the younger Stuart boys said.

"Thanks," Logan said as he stood up.

Logan walked to the front door, seeing Dr. Libby standing there with a smile.

"Hello Logan. Sorry I'm late," she looked over his shoulder as she said the last part.

"Hey, Dr. Libby," Logan turned around to see Derek standing there. "Um... this is Derek, his the one that Jules talks too" Logan added.

"Hi, so Jules is your friend that needs help?" Logan nodded.

"Lo, why is she here? Wasn't she the one you talked to when you started to take your pills?" Derek asked

"Yes I am, He asked me to come," Dr. Libby said with a small smile. Logan stopped outside of Julian's door.

"This is his room, he won't answer the door unless Derek is there," Logan said looking at Derek.

"Lo," I can't do this, Jules doesn't want to talk to anyone," Derek said.

"Please D, I just want the old Jules back," Logan said with a pleading look.

"Okay, fine but it's all on your head," Derek said as he knocked on the door. "Hey Jules, can you open up. I want you to meet someone," Derek added as he waited for a response. "Please Jules, open the door," there were sounds coming from the other side of the door. Then it opened, Jules stood there looking at Derek.

"Thanks Lo, you can go now," Derek said towards Logan. Logan nodded and walked off.

"Jules this is D..."

"Libby, nice to meet you Jules," Dr. Libby interrupted.

"It's Julian but I guess you know who I am. What can I help you with?" Julian asked.

"Logan asked me to come. He's very worried about you. Worried enough to ask me to come and talk to you. You don't have too but would you like to talk," Dr. Libby said in a soft tone.

"Alright," Jules said as he stepped aside.

"I'm gonna head back to the common room/ If you need me that's where I'll be," Derek said as he turned away and walked off. Jules closed the door behind Dr. Libby.

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 days later -<strong>

It was 2 am when Logan walked into the common room. He was up late studying when he noticed a body in the corner, shaking slightly. Logan walked towards the body.

"Julian?" Logan said with a small soft tone. Julian looked up. He wiped his check, "Please talk to me,"

"Why, you don't need me Lo," Julian said in a small tone.

"Because you're my best friend Jules, I need you. You and Derek are my family.

Logan climbed on the lounge and snuggled close to Julian. "I'm worried about you Jules," Lo said as he hugged Julian to his chest. "Please don't ignore me I can't take it anymore,"

"Thank you for sending Dr. Libby," Julian said as he sunk against Logan's chest.

"Did it help? I mean it may take some time or maybe even another session before it starts to help but it does help Jules," Logan said as he lightly brushed Julian's fringe out of his eyes. "It helped me,"

"It did Lo," it really did," Julian said slightly closing his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk more, or not" Logan asked

"I prefer not to, but I'm going to see Dr. Libby again" Julian said with a small sniffle.

"That's good," Logan whispered. "I'm sorry about your parents, media and the other students,"

"Thanks Lo,"

"You know D and I are here for you,"

"I know Lo, and thank you. Sorry I've been a bad friend..."

"No you haven't, you've been under some emotional stress. Do not worry about it. It's payback for me being an awful friend."

"Lo..."

"Don't say I wasn't. Let's call it even than we can get back to normal,"

"What's normal Lo?" Julian asked

"You; telling me off for being a pain in the ass. Me; getting upset and storming off. Derek settling everything and us repeating the whole thing again. You and Derek keeping me grounded," Logan answered honestly. Julian laughed as he hugged closer to Logan.

"Have you been eating and sleeping normally?" Logan asked.

"Not really," Julian answered.

"Well sleep," Logan said as he ran his fingers threw Julian's hair.

"Not 'eally 'ired," Julian yawned.

"Sleep, we'll talk more in the morning," Logan whispered. Julian leaned his head against Logan's chest. His hand curled into Logan's shirt, and took a deep breath. Logan softly kissed Julian's forehead.

"Sleep, your safe now," Logan whispered. "I'll always be here for you, Jules".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**

Anyone else not happy with this ending?


End file.
